The Love, The Lie, The sorrow (sake, phantom stallion)
by CATAC0RNY
Summary: Well this is a story continue of the phantom stallion's last book (run away home) its mostly sake! Please reveiw! love, kisses.
1. Chapter 1

**First story! Yay! This is a continuation of the phantom stallion off the moment in the last book! enjoy :)**

Jake's voice slapped Sam back to reality.

"So I um..." Jake rubbed the back of his neck and gestured to the ladder infront of them.

"huh?" Sam said dumbly. "Oh! right. " Sam started up the ladder and like a gentleman, Jake waited until she was finished to climb up after her. When they reached the top of the barn Sam could not beleive her eyes.

Infront of her was a romantic picnic. A horse blanket with bits of hay lay on the flat part of the roof. Clara's finest burgers, french fries, and milkshakes were set out with a single candle in the middle.

"uh..." Jake broke the silence. Sam launched herself toward him and gave him a hug. Slowly, Jake untensed and hugged her back. He wrapped his arm around her and lowered them both to the blanket. Their eyes gazed on the bonfire across the yard but they were only thinking of each other.

Morning light spread over the yard.

She snuggles into her conforter. She figured Jake had managed to pry her limp asleep body off the roof to her bed. She looked through her white curtains into the yard and spotted Jake tacking up Witch. She raced down the stairs and pulled on her boots, still in last nights clothes. Jake glanced over at her and met her halfway to say bye.

"By-" Sam was interupted when Jake leaned forward and his soft lips met hers in a kiss. He waved and strode toward the barn to get Witch.

Sam stifly walked inside and then it hit her.

"YES!" she jumped in the air and did a little dance.

**thanksss for reading! Please reveiw!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Uploading Chapters 2 and 3 :)**

Sam sprinted to her room upstairs and locked the door behind her. She stripped off her sweater and good jeans, then squeezed into a pair of way to tight ripped jeans. But hey, they made her but look good. Sam smirked at that thought. She pulled a Lynard Skynyrd sweatshirt over her head and stepped into her boots.

"Gram, I'm going for a ride!" She shouted as she busted out the front door with her stetson.

"Oh no you don't!" Gram yelled after her. Sam groaned in frustration. "Get your tush in here and do the dishes young lady." Gram stuck a finger toward the sink.

"Ugh." Sam growled but got to work. Elbow deep in dishwater, it took Sam half an hour to finish.

"Can i go now?" She begged.

"Oh alright sweetheart." Gram smiled warmly as Sam gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ill be back later Gram! Love you!" Sam bustled toward the barn.

The horses gave collective nickers to greet her. She whistled and a brown head popped over the stall door she walked to. Ace nodded his head up and down. "Hey bud." She stroked his muzzle and stepped into his warm stall. She quickly brushed him down and buckled on his reins. As she walked ace out of the barn she used his mane and withers to skip onto his back.

"Heya!" She kicked his sides gently and they raced out of the yard bareback. Sam directed Ace toward Harmony ranch and in a few short minutes, pulled to a stop in front of Jen's house. She tied ace to a fence and ran to the front door.

"Jen! It's a code blue situation!" She pounded on the door.

"No way!" Jen threw the door open. Sam nodded quickly. Jen pulled Sam in and slammed the door shut.

"Who was it?" Jen pried. She was grinning like a two year old. Wide and happy.

"Might wanna sit down for this." Sam whispered "Jake Ely..." Sam breathed out his name.

"OH MY GOSH! No way! EWWW go bleach your lips! Your infected! Yuck!" Jen pretended to stumble backwards away from Sam.

Sam doubled over in laughter.

**To lazy to check for mistakes today. :P**


	3. Chapter 3

Sam had left Jen's house behind her. Ace's hooves lifted in a smooth, soft trot. She patted his neck and closed her eyes. She let her mind fill with the past few day's bliss. She smiled and opened her eyes. She looked toward the orange creme sunset and breathed in the fresh open air.

She noticed a black silhoute of a broad sholdered man and tall horse. They pulled to a stop beside sam and ace.

Sam smiled at jake.

"Hey," Her cheeks were rosey from the increasing cold.

"Hey..I was wondering...um..wanna meet me at the river tomarow? noon?" Jake pushed the words out.

"Sure!" Sams smile broadened.

Jake waved slightly and leaned over, giving her a polite kiss on the cheek.

Ace started back toward the ranch without Sam having to ask.

Sam watched him ride off and felt her cheek tingle.

**sorry its so short! i wrote it longer but my pc decided to dick around and killed it. ANYWAYS enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ace picked his way down the trail. Sam could hear the rushing of the river in the distance. The birds tweeted among the tree's and squerialls darted up trunks. Sam looked around, appreciating her home.

A branch about 7 inches tall lay in the middle of the dirt trail. Ace jogged excitedtly beneath her.

"Lets go for it," Sam kicked Ace into a controlled canter and steared toward the branch.

All of the sudden a flurry of brown and gold hairs rushed by. Ace shied in suprise and half reared. Sam peeked around his mane and gasped in pure awe.

A horse the color of choclate with a golden mane and a splash of white on its hide jumped the branch. Its coat looked like satin and its eyes looked like pools of Crystal ambers. Sam calmed ace as she watched the horse. It trotted quickly and leaned its head over its shoulder. The horse whinnied, almost calling to her.

Sam curiously pushed ace after the horse. She noticed it was a mare.

After about a half hour of running through remote area's and darting tree's they came to a clearing. Sam relised what the mare wanted.

A small rusty round pen was in between the circle of tree's. It was filled to the brim with horses. They could'nt even move. There eyes rolled white in fear and anxiety. This definitly wasnt a BLM operation. Bryanna would never allow anything like this. Well, whoever was behind this was gonna come back soon. She pulled ace next to the gate, and slowly backed him to widen it. The horses pushed out in pure chaos and disapeered into the tree's. A stout brown colt whinnied in rage as hewas shoved to the back. When he looked around the horses were gone. He whinnied in fright and reared up.

Thats when he noticed sam. He approached her with no hesitation. He smelled her carrot. She leaned over and stuck it towards him. He chomped off the end and rubbed against her boot. She smiled and rubbed his pole. He never encountered a human before she guessed._ Well, if i leave him here alone he might get hurt. Tempest might like him. who knows? _Sam thought.

She turned around in her saddle and the golden maned horse had disapeered into thin air. It left no hoof prints or sounds. Only memories and a colt.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam patted the foals neck and let Ace inspect the creature. She instinctivly looked down at her watch. It was 3:30. _Oh no... _ Jake said he'd meet her at the river at noon. Noon was long gone..and this colt needed to be taken care of. Sam thought about here choices, and decided to hurry the colt to riverbend and then head to the river and pray.

She nudged ace into a slow trot and the colt followed. She crooned loving words to keep him interested.

By the time they crossed the bridge ace was getting impatiant. He was a mustang and loved to run..but i small colt could never keep up.

The tired baby tottered across the bridge, lagging behind. Sam pulled ace to the fence and dismounted. She tied his reins and quickly untacked him, and turned him into the ten acre pasture. The little colt stuck close to her. He seemed very young to be motherless. Sam sneeked toward the barn with the foal speedwalking to catch up with her.

She stuck the foal in the stall with tempest, she was still young and they would probably get along. She decided to explain him later.

She ran to the ten acre pasture and fished out Popcorn, since Ace was tired. She tacked him up and galloped out of the yard. She arrived at the river by 4:50 pm. She saw Jake stuffing something into Witches saddlebags.

"Jake! Im so sorry! This horse...needed me..and.."Sam pleaded for forgivness.

"Whatever its fine. Always an excuse perfectly reliable..."Jake mumbled.

He was angry.

"Im sorry..I just lost track of time. Cmon stop puttin stuff away lets hang out?"

"No. Im gonna be late getting back anyway." Jake climbed on Witch and loped off.

Sam ran a hand through her hair and sighed as she watched him ride off. "Great. Now to go home and have more trouble on me." She dragged her feet back to Popcorn and headed home once again.

Popcorn dragged his hooves over the bridge.

"What in the hell is this!?" She heard her dad shout, followed by the high pitched squeel of the brown colt.


	6. Chapter 6

"Samantha what is this?!" Sam's dad gestured to the wide eyed colt next to tempest.

"Uh,..his family...left him and..I..."

"Ugh we cant afford another mouth to feed Sam. Vet bills are high enough too."

"Just give him a chance? Please dad? We can use him for HARP and...when he is older give him to charity or something! Please?"

"Sam-"

"Ill take care of him on my own! Think about it dad please?"

"Ill think." Dad stalked off.

Sam sighed. "You need a name..how about..Jeffey?"

The colt whinnied and joined tempest in the yard. Sam checked the lock on the stall and went inside to call Jen. After five rings she finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Jen! I found this colt his named Jeffey he is so cute and and..."

"Woah there girl. slow down. Wheres this colt from?"

"Snake Valley" Sam whispered, hoping dad wouldnt hear.

"SNAKE VALLEY?! THAT PLACE IS BAD NEWS SAM. RATTLE SNAKES RUN THE PLACE AND AND SMUGGLERS ALL OVER!" Jen was overcome with suprise.

"Shh Jen..it was..different..i didnt have a choice...this horse...and i couldnt leave him."

"Ok fine but i wanna see him before Jake does!"

"Yeah no problem there...Anyways i got to go. Supper time." Sam hung up.

Sam rushed through dinner and went upstairs. She climbed into bed and dreamt more then ever.

She was in a feild, everything was whispy and daisy's were all around her.

"Mom? Mom?" Her voice echod.

She saw antelope bound across the feild and heard a care tire screach. After the antelope were gone the choclate and blonde horse appeared. Her dad too. He hugged the horses neck, which was clearly a mare now that she saw it clearly. The mare's golden mane was braided with daisy's tucked in. She heard loud hooves thuding and everything faded into another picture. Her dad, sitting at the kitchen table. Sobbing.

Sam woke up with a gasp, covered in sweat.


	7. Chapter 7

"Back. Back" Ace backed up and then same threw his pad of hay in his stall. She rubbed her sleepless eyes and yawned.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do bud..." She ran her knuckles down his forehead and sighed. "I had that dream three days ago and I have not gotten any good sleep since. And Jake hasn't even talked to me." She groaned.

Ace threw his head over the door and licked her face.

"Maybe if I find that mare I can solve all this fuss." The opened Ace's stall and clipped on his halter. She hopped on, not bothering to saddle up.

Ace's hooves thundered over the playa. Sams hair flew out behind her like ocean waves. Ace let out a whinny and Sam looked around, slightly confused.

Atop the rocks she saw goats bounding across the rocks, followed by the mare. Sam stared in awe. The mare halted and whinnied to the sky and vanished. Ace kept at a steady gallop and followed onto one of the trails. Sam closed her eyes, remembering the beautiful horse in her mind. Ace snorted and came to a halt. Sam looked up and opened her eyes. A tall black mare with a roached mane stood there with Jake Ely astride. He gave a tomcat grin.

"Hey." Sam held onto Ace's lead rope a little tighter when witch took a step forward.

"Saw some appy mare up on the cliff." Jake drawled.

Sams tensed. "Yeah she is pretty."

"I wasn't asking if she was pretty." Jake mumbled.

"Jake." Sam grumbled.

"what." Jake didnt look at her.

"what did i ever do? i didnt MEAN to not show up..." Sam felt guilty.

"Well you did." Jake muttered.

"Ugh." Sam groaned and whirled ace around."

Jake turned Witch and trotted off, moving gracefully.

Sam's face reddened with frustration.


	8. Chapter 8

**REVEIWS BRICKHEADS. love ya :D**

Sam stopped into the kitchen and kicked off her boots.

"Sam?" Her gram stopped cooking for a second to look at her with a concerned face.

Sam ignored Gram rudely and stalked up the stairs. She opened her door with squeaky, tired fingers, and collapsed on her bed. "Im such an idiot..." Her sheets muffled her voice. No one followed to see why she was so distraught. She turned on her radio and the song _Goodbye My Lover _came on. She groaned into her pillow and took out a sketch book.

The minute her pencil hit the paper she drew away furiously. A gorgeous drawing of two hands meeting on a crumpled burger wrapper was the outcome. She she folded it up and stuffed it in tomarow's jeans.

She fell asleep with an empty belly and a full heart.

Instead of dreaming of a mysterious filly she dreamt of Jake. He was smiling in the middle of nowhere as an eagles sored overhead. Then he flew off on Witch after the gracefull bird. She called after him but he kept going. She woke up and ripped off her sheets. She pounced up and got dressed, pulling on her boots silently, as it was 2:00AM.

She raced across the ranch yard and was greeted by collective nickers in the stable. She opened Ace's stall and climbed on, no halter or saddle.

Ace sped off toward three pony's ranch.

He slid to a halt like a reining horse as she jumped off. She picked up pebbles and threw them at Jake's window. She saw something shift through the window and saw him press his tan face against the window and give her a "one minute" gesture with his index finger.


	9. AN

Ok if i dont get some reveiws im not updating. i want AT LEAST 2 more. so spread the word if you want anything


	10. Chapter 9

After a few minutes of waiting Jake emerged from the front door and took time to shut it quietly.

"What do you want, Sam?" Jake whispered.

"I wanna say im sorry, i was acting so stupid i should of showed up or somehow told you I would be late." Sam twisted her fingers around and looked at her boots.

Jake enveloped her in a hug she wasnt expecting. "I overreacted i was just nervous and when you didnt show up- It's fine we can start over." Sam never heard jake talk so openly. Maybe she made progress with him. Or maybe he was genuinly trying to make it up to her.

"It's ok." She hugged back.

Her neck tickled from his breath and goosebumps spread on her arms. Jake shifted his head and breathed on her cheek, moving his lips to hers. She moved to meet him and their lips locked in a sweet kiss.

_Wow. _Sam thought. It felt so right. She kissed back, feeling slightly insecure about her skills.

Jake helped her, gently moving his hands down to her waist and picking her up. Sam wrapped her legs around his waist and he supported her against the barn they had inched closer too. Sam broke the kiss so she could breathe.

"Wow..." She breathed, panting slightly.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that." Jake smirked.

Sam smiled and looked over his shoulder as the sky turned to a smokey blue,signaling early morning.

"Oh shoot." She kissed his cheek and hopped down, jogging to Ace and hopping on.

**"B**e carefull." Jake told her as she rode home.

**NO UPDATE UNLESS I GET 2 MORE REVEIWS.**


	11. AN2

OK YALL! GUESS WHATTT!? I have another story in the works! Its on a joint account with my friend who works on it with me. no its not a phantom stallion story but its a canterwood crest story! so exciting. Anyways the ACCOUNT name is called WalkTrotCanter and the story is Canterwood Crest: Helpless. s/10123981/1/Canterwood-Crest-Helpless there is the link! go check it out and reveiw!

AN: if that gets reveiws those count to updates here too :)


End file.
